A Christmas Confession
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Having extra weeks off of school for an extended Christmas vacation, Lexy pays a surprise visit to the Akatsuki. Little do they know, this little holiday celebration would lead to a life changing realization that will affect everyone, namely three people. A battle for understanding awaits them. Rated M: for blood, smut, crude humor
1. Guess Who's Back and Outsmarted Madara?

**Written by: Princess Shadowfiend for the holidays. ENJOY! XD**

It was a peaceful night. Just two weeks before Christmas and everyone was soundly asleep. That was until a series of rapid knocks from the front door literally shook the residence, rousing it's occupants from their sleep.

"Who the fuck would wake us up at two in the fucking morning?!"

"Make it stop, un! I need my beauty sleep!"

"Tobi~, be a good boy and get the door for us..."

"Ok Olivee."

The knocking stopped after Tobi vanished into the living room, and everyone got comfortable to sleep again. When they were just about to go off to La La Land they nearly jumped out of their skins at the shrill scream that sounded oddly familiar, along with Tobi's.

"Come downstairs everybody! Tobi has a surprise for you!" the masked boy shouted.

Everyone groaned in desperation, some lazily falling out of bed while others just slid onto their rumps. All except Kisame, who recognized the first scream far too well. He was up and out of bed and running downstairs before anyone else.

"Damn it Tobi stop hogging my boobs!"

"But Tobi missed his booby pillows!" the boy protested.

"Tobi. Off." spoke Madara coldly.

Kisame finally arrived at the living room, gasping for air and frantically flicking his pearl colored eyes around to find a certain someone. They stopped at the door, where a curvaceous brunette was standing next to a whining Tobi and tired Madara.

"Lexy!"

Said girl looked up at him in surprise, then opening her mouth to scream when she saw him running at her, arms wide open. Instead of finding the right vocals for screaming she simply uttered out.

"Oh shit."

CRASH!

"GET OFF MY NIECE!"

* * *

. . . . .

"Where's Loo Loo at?" asked Tobi, glancing up to the elder.

Madara sighed in anger and annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kisame ran off to who knows where with her, and he managed to escape me before I could catch the ass hole." he growled.

"Oh please! It's not like he's gonna pound the day lights out of me at this time of night Uncle Maddy." spoke the brunette as she popped out from behind him with Kisame following.

Surprisingly, Hidan was the first to jump up and gather the girl into his arms with a tight hug, smothering her face against his chest while he spun around.

"I fucking missed you!" he confessed.

"Hidan! If anyone deserves to hug her it should be me!" Olivia snapped, her grouchy making him stop so she could grab Lexy from him.

"I missed my best friend so much!" she cried, nuzzling her hair.

Lexy gave a goofy grin and hugged her back before they were both enveloped within a warm group hug by everyone else.

"Oi Oi! Can't breathe!" she exclaimed.

Madara rolled his eyes and made them back off, taking his turn for a loving hug, running his fingers through her hair.

"I was worried about you. I trust school went well?" he asked, pulling away to give a fatherly smile that was definitely never seen before, leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

Leaning over to whisper in his lover's ear Hidan uttered.

"Who knew the bastard had a heart."

Scoffing Kakuzu whispered back.

"I wouldn't be surprised by now. You know how protective he is of Lexy. They act more like Father and Daughter instead of Uncle and Niece if you ask me."

Deidara interrupted the 'lovely' scene by yawning.

"Since it's still night time shouldn't we head back to bed un?"

"I call dibs with Itachi!" Lexy shouted, clinging to the said raven's arm with a sweet pea smile.

Kisame's mouth fell open, shocked that she chose his lover over him while Olivia was perplexed on why she didn't choose her and Tobi. Realization struck her and she found her eyes softening almost motherly.

'She's growing so fast.'

"Ok off to bed everyone." spoke Madara, clearly as tired as any of them and slightly confused by the mischievous glint gleaming in his niece's eyes while she literally snuggled against Itachi's arm like it was a teddy bear.

Huffing in disappointment Kisame grabbed the red human sized suitcase and heaved it over his shoulder as he followed his lover and Lexy back to their room.

* * *

. . . . .

"Why are you so upset Kisame?" Lexy inquired, noticing the gloomy expression on the shark man's face.

"You chose Itachi over me, Kitten." he replied, a lustful glaze clouding his eyes as he watched her change into her pjs.

His face grew hopeful when she reached around to take off her plain black bra, but she turned around while removing it, preventing him from seeing anything and she slipped on a large red shirt. He watched her face to see if she had done that on purpose but all he saw was just a plain and bored look when she turned back around after slipping on some loose black shorts.

"I didn't choose him over you. I thought you'd be smart enough to remember that you sleep with Itachi, so even if I chose only one of you, I'd be sleeping with both of you. I had to act possessive of Itachi so that my strict as a mother uncle Madara wouldn't suspect it. Apparently it worked since he didn't say no." she explained, smirking at him.

"So... You will be sleeping with me?" he asked hesitantly, yet hopefully.

Both she and Itachi rolled their eyes with simultaneous "Duh!"s.

Itachi lied down on one side of the bed so that Lexy could crawl in with him, making it easier for Kisame to slide and wrap his arms around both after pulling the sheet over them.

"Hmm spooned in by two sexy men. Yep, I'm happy." she stated, secretly blushing against Kisame's bare chest.

"I'm just surprised that you haven't even attempted to jump our bones, Lexy." Itachi murmured, yawning.

"Too tired." she replied, yawning as well.

"Good night." all three of them spoke at the same time, closing their eyes and falling to a peaceful slumber.

**TBC:**


	2. RUN GIRLS! No, RUN ZETSU!

Right as soon as Itachi and Kisame woke up they heard the toilet flushing from the latter's bathroom, and out came Lexy looking fairly pissed. Sharing glances they both asked.

"What's wrong?"

She answered them with a scowl.

"Time of the month."

Kisame immediately let out a sharp curse commonly know by a certain Jashinist a slapped his forehead, for he had DYING to screw her since the day she left, and her period just ups and starts before he gets the chance to.

Itachi, on the other hand widened his eyes in what looked like fear.

"Oh shit, Zetsu is going to be visiting today to help Sasori with his poisons."

Lexy stood there, completely clueless. Fortunately for her, out of pure luck and up until now, while she had been living here she never had any run ins with the bipolar man when she was on her cycle.

"What's wrong with Zetsu?" she asked, tilting her head with a puzzled look on her face.

"Of course she never told you." muttered the raven, beckoning the girl to come back to the bed.

"Who never told me what?"

"One time when Olivia had started her period Zetsu had smelt her blood, and at a bad time too because he was hungry. He kidnapped her and ate her out." Kisame spoke the last sentence bluntly while the first made him sound like an old timer telling his grandson a folk tale passed down the family for generations.

Lexy's face didn't turn green like they'd expected, instead it turned red with embarrassment. Slapping her cheeks she groaned.

"Great, now I'm horny."

Of course she'd find that hot, knowing her taste for gory things.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" a female's voice shouted from outside in the halls, actually right behind their door, and it sounded like Olivia.

All three of them clung together like frightened baby monkeys when the blonde woman kicked the door down with a single foot and rushed inside.

"I didn't do it I fucking swear!" Lexy proclaimed loudly before she was yanked from her objects of emotional admiration.

"We have to hide, PRONTO!" Olivia shouted, pulling her along as she ran around the corridors, searching for a room that coul protect them from the plant man's blood craze.

"Oh Olivia~, Lexy~."

Right when they were about to open a door Kakuzu bleached down for safety purposes (Such as for times like these) an all too familiar voice sang out, and both girls, slowly, turned their heads to look behind them, faces white with fear.

Hearing two screams echo about the building Kisame covered his face with a sigh, as did his lover.

"Looks like he caught them." he mumbled.

"And it just so happens that they start at the same time." the Uchiha stated.

. . . . . .

* * *

"Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck..." Lexy repeated again and again nervously, frantically tugging at the restraints keeping her tied to the bed post and trapped to the floor. She was not liking the fact that her legs were tied as well, only far apart and not together like her wrists.

Olivia was on the other side, bottom lip quivering as she kept whimpering like a scared dog, wide scared eyes darting everywhere.

The main cause of their fears, Zetsu, stood in the middle of the room, flicking his eyes between his prey stoically. He then formed a hand seal and began to split in two, instantly catching their attention and decreasing their remaining sanity.

Shiro gave the brunette an apologetic look before walking over to Olivia, while Kuro gave her a toothy grin that was way too crazy to remind her of Kisame, ruling out whatever comfort she could have found.

(AN: I'm well aware that Kuro lacks possession of a nose and mouth, but please bear with it.)

"C-can't we talk about this Kuro? Sh-Shiro?" she stuttered, terrified.

"(No can do little one.) We're hungry."

Kuro kneeled between her spread legs and grabbed his black hands onto the elastic band of her shorts, pulling them down eagerly as he did with her boy shorts which had a blood stained pad stuck to them.

Shiro copied his other half's actions, only more politely as to not frighten the woman any further than she already was, and both sides' eyes glazed over when the scent of the blood increased tenfold.

The black half lowered his face to her womanhood and thrust his tongue inside swiftly, earning a scream from the girl who bucked her hips by reflex. Curling his tongue so it could act as a shovel he scooped up mouthful after mouthful while roughly pushing against her inner nerves.

* * *

Shiro curved his lithe muscle so he could circle it around Olivia's tight walls, pulling it back inside his mouth when he had picked up enough blood.

With them doing this repeatedly for several minutes while the women writhed and moaned they eventually screamed at their release.

Both halves stood with grins plastered on their blood smeared faces, and moved to untie the ropes from their 'victims'. Kuro should've been prepared for a pmsing teenager's wrath, because right as soon as Lexy was freed, he was on his stomach arms pinned behind his back, and a small mutter of "Kai" was heard from her.

It seemed that the little chant of hers did something, because now he couldn't activate his Mayfly Jutsu, or any of his chakra for that matter. Growing scared he hollered out for Shiro's assistance, but the brunette grabbed the rope that used to be meant for her with her toes and tied his arms together before swiftly dealing with his white half just as quickly.

Lexy untied Olivia before using her rope to tie up Shiro. Pretty soon both men were in the same positions as the girls were not too long ago.

Growing frantic Shiro stuttered out.

"C-can't we talk about this girls?"

Smirking evilly Lexy replied darkly.

"No can do little one, we're pissed."

* * *

She left the room with Olivia for a few minutes before returning again dressed in a fitted beige tank top and loose camouflage cargo pants, hair pulled back in a ponytail with a couple strands loose to frame her cold and stoic face.

With their fear escalating to impossible levels just because of her expression they thrashed about, but their attempts for escape were futile. Lexy pulled something out from behind her, and Shiro couldn't hold back a girlish scream of fright. It was the strap on dildo Sasori gave her for her birthday.

"I did tell Sasori I would use it." she said with a sadistic grin.

Turning to Olivia, the woman got the signal and nodded, pulling out her own dildo she stole from Hidan. They never put them on, just gripped them tightly in their hands.

Their pants were yanked down, leaving them bare, and their hips were pushed up slightly. Wising up to what the girls had planned they began to shout out for help but from out of nowhere duct tape was slapped on their mouths, muffling their screams when the fake cocks were shoved inside their anuses.

Over and over again their asses were brutally abused, never properly prepared, and possibly torn, but not as much as their pride.

After several minutes of receiving torture they had never felt so happy when the girls decided that they had learned their lesson and left after tearing off the duct tape.

"Kuro... It hurts..." Shiro groaned, pretty sure that his anus was bleeding as well.

"(I know, but it doesn't help that I'm hard too.)" Kuro grunted.

Mustering up their remaining strength both hollered out.

"HELP!"


	3. She's Changed

Deidara was sitting in bed, snickering like mad so much Sasori began to get worried.

"What's so funny brat?"

"Oh it's just what happened to Kisame earlier un."

"Which was?" the redhead pressured on with a quirked brow.

The blonde all but burst out laughing this time, clutching his stomach.

"K-Kisame got bitch slapped, and rejected, hmm."

Furrowing his brows Sasori sat next to his lover.

"Tell me more." he demanded.

"Alright, un."

. . . . .

* * *

Deidara was strolling about the house, looking for something to keep him occupied for the time being, but stopped in the corridors when he heard bickering coming from the kitchen.

. . . .

"It's always the kitchen." Sasori muttered, shaking his head.

"Hey I'm telling the story, un." Deidara snapped.

"Fine, continue brat."

. . . . .

Deidara poked his head inside the room to see Lexy slapping away Kisame's hands which kept grabbing at certain areas, and she was definitely pissed off from the looks of it. That death glare of hers has yet to be rivaled.

"C'mon kitten, please?"

"No means gods damned no, Kisame! I'm not in the fucking mood!" the brunette hissed in a deep Scottish accent, trying to fix a bowl of ramen without burning her fingers.

"Please? I'm horny, kitten." the tall man begged in a whisper, something Deidara KNEW from past eye witnessing the teen couldn't resist, but oh no, she wasn't having it today.

"Get OFF!"

She whirled around with her hand raised, and in the blink of an eye, Kisame fell back to the floor, hand clutching his cheek as he looked up at the teen, mouth agape in shock.

"Ooooh~!" Deidara smacked a hand over his lips, eyes wide in surprise, and ran off.

. . . . .

* * *

Sasori chuckled, shaking his head again.

"He certainly did get rejected. Didn't she start her period two days ago? Surely the only thing he'd plan for her to do was a blowjob." he stated, smirking at the shark man's persistence.

Perhaps now he'd learn to keep it in his pants, if only a certain Jashinist would learn to do that as well.

"She's changed." he mumbled.

His lover tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, hmm?"

"In just a few months, her sexual tolerance has gotten stronger, and not only that, she's more mature." he explained.

"Madara must be proud." he added with a grin.

Deidara could only nod in agreement.


	4. Payback is Definitely a Bitch

"God damn! These guys are heavy!" growled Olivia as she heaved one of her unconscious lovers over her shoulder.

What Lexy had done to them she had yet to find out, but she was told it was going to be worth it.

The brunette easily dragged Kakuzu, who was sleeping with his eyes open, tongue lolling out. Seeing this the older woman visibly looked freaked out, but didn't mention anything once they arrived at their destination.

Madara's Bedroom. The raven was sleeping peacefully in his satin soft bed.

With lots of complaining and tossing massive bodies over they managed to place Hidan and Kakuzu on either side of him.

"Ok now step back." Lexy instructed, performing hand signs.

"You know how to cast Jutsus?" Olivia looked agape at her friend, who just shrugged.

"Madara taught me a few things."

As soon as she said that the men began to stir and looked at each other, than to Madara lovingly.

"Good morning." they whispered softly.

Madara smiled back at them. "Hello my loves."

Olivia heard snorting snickering and looked at Lexy who was holding up a video camera.

"What did you do to them?" she asked, nearly mortified yet nearly falling over on her ass from holding in too much laughter.

"Activated a Genjutsu that makes them see something other than what's really there."

"Such as?"

"Madara sees you and Deidara, while Kakuzu and Hidan see Madara as you, and considering how my horny uncle is, just watch."

* * *

Pretty soon Madara reached out to stroke Hidan's face and they were at each other like the horn dogs they were.

Shutting off the camera Lexy guided Olivia out of the room with her and snapped her fingers, and immediately after, three disgusted yells were heard, along with crashes that told them they all fell out of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" shouted the raven, swinging his door open to kick out the immortals, but paused once he saw his niece laughing on the floor with Olivia.

Eyebrow twitching he pointed accusingly to them.

"You..." he growled darkly, eyes lighting in flames with his Sharingan.

"Should've told me about the beach trip." Lexy countered.

"But why the fuck did you drag US into this shit?!" Hidan snapped.

"For raping me during the beach trip." she spoke calmly.

"And I was bored." she added with a shrug.

"YOU RAPED MY NIECE?!"

"Oh fucking come ON! She was ALL fucking for it!"

"Oh and uncle Maddy?"

"What-" he was cut off with a puff of smoke.

Rubbing his forehead he sighed.

"She's a fast learner."

"No kidding. Not to mention that was the worst wake up call ever." Kakuzu grumbled, headed back to their own apartments. Suddenly he froze.

"Wait a sec, when the hell did Olivia learn to make clones?!"

"Probably from Lexy and Tobi." Madara guessed.


	5. Nightclub

Lexy was taking her daily catnap next Itachi who was softly petting her head, reading a book of famous writings, namely Edgar Allen Poe, murmuring the words aloud softly.

A polite knock was heard at the door, and the raven looked up to see Zetsu walking in with a guilty expression.

"We need to talk to Lexy. (We want to apologize.)" he uttered quietly as to not wake the sleeping beauty.

Nodding Itachi leaned his head down while brushing loose strands of soft brown hair from her ear, whispering gently.

"It's time to wake my sweet Kitty Cat."

Lexy mumbled something in her sleep before stirring and popping her eyes open.

"Nya~?... G'morning 'Teasle." she mumbled, stretching out over his lap before turning over onto her back.

"Hey Zetsu, d'ya need somethin..?" she drawled out tiredly, rubbing her eyes cutely.

"W-well, we were wondering if you would go out with us to the club tonight with me and Tobi to make up for what we did last week. ( And Olivia is coming as well.)" Though in reality he seriously didn't want to be on her bad side anytime soon again. It was dreadful.

This got her attention, but she frowned.

"What about Itachi and Kisame, or everybody else? Wouldn't be as much fun without them."

"We only have reservations for the four of us. (Sorry for not thinking about that in advance.)"

"Wait a sec. Reservations? Is this some kind of five star nightclub?" Lexy inquired in shock.

Zetsu only nodded. "Be ready by four, it's a bit far."

* * *

. . . . .

When Lexy stepped out of the bathroom Itachi nearly toppled in shock, and if anything else, lust. She was clad in the black halter top Zetsu had gotten for her birthday, and it clung to her body in the most sinful of ways. Her hair was teased on the tips, the bangs swept over one eye. Full pale lips tinted a rosy red, and a temporary star tattoo painted on her right cheek. Hugging the curves of her hips was a pair of tight black low rise flare jeans.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." she joked with a shy smile.

"You look beautiful." he spoke, brushing his finger over the tips of her hair.

"Best to hurry and leave before Kisame screws you senseless on sight." he warned with a smirk.

"You'd probably join in too." she uttered, slapping his butt as she walked passed him.

"Naughty vixen." he growled, going back into his room.

Zetsu was ready and waiting by the door with Tobi and Olivia, a henge hiding his real appearance, replacing his unique features with fair ivory skin and short curly black hair. Olivia was wearing a simple short black dress with minimal makeup, save for the heavy mascara that made her eyes stand out like true gemstones.

"Loo Loo looks like a girl!" Tobi exclaimed.

Lexy bristled. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Tobi doesn't mean any harm." Olivia defended. "He's just stating that you're not wearing those cargos like you usually do. It's actually a big difference if you ask me."

"Oh." she immediately calmed.

* * *

. . . . . Two Hours Later

Lexy and Olivia were slack jawed at the sight of the place. It was HUGE! Zetsu walked up to the bouncer casually and whispered something in his ear. While he did so Lexy took the moment to glance around. There wasn't any line.

Wouldn't there be a lot of people here?

The massive brute guarding the door stepped aside and opened it for them, glancing at the teen momentarily before closing it behind them.

Before them was a long, dimly lit hallway, at the end was a barely visible array of multicolored neon lights and, as Lexy was looking forward to, techno trance music that suited her feet shuffling dancing style.

When they reached the end of the tunnel like corridor the music and DJ was already blasting their eardrums, just the way the teen liked it, an apparently Olivia as well. Tobi complained only slightly till he got used to it and headed to the bar, the rest following suit.

The bartender gave them a golden toothed grin and nodded to the brunette.

"She new here?!" he hollered over the blasting music, and Zetsu nodded.

"Piña Colada please!" she exclaimed, perching her bottom on a stool, hooking the half inch heels of her shoes onto the bars decorating the soft cushioned seat.

"Coming right up!" he said, moving around to mix different ingredients and make the drink.

* * *

Olivia ordered one as well, while Tobi just took a glass of water an Zetsu a Bloody Mary. The latter's choice had Lexy snort in morbid humor.

They each took a few shots, Tobi included after Olivia encouraged him to take a sip of hers, and all of them had a light buzz drowning them in the music.

"Let's go dance!" the brunette exclaimed, already slipping her way inside the crowd with ease.

The others were quick to follow, and found themselves in the center of the dance floor, a small clearing already formed by the people surrounding them. Looking about they found Lexy shuffling her feet like no tomorrow and spinning with twisted handstands. Now Zetsu knew why she was all up for the offer; she was a sucker for dancing for a crowd.

Suddenly the DJ announced a song change coming up, and flipped a switch on the speaker next to him.

(Doctor doctor need you bad, hold me babe)

"NO WAY!" squealed the teen, and she pulled Olivia next to her.

(Doctor doctor where you at? Give me something!)

Apparently they had both created a dance made specially for this song; starting off with them circling each other before pressing their chests together, joining their hands above their heads, and sliding down as if the other was a stripper pole.

(I need your love I need your love I need your lovin. You got that kind of medicine that keeps me going!)

With a mighty shove to their hands they slid away from one another by the heels.

Tobi watched in awe, flabbergasted almost as much as his lover, who nearly dropped his henge.

(Make me come alive, come on and turn me on! Touch me, save my life come on and turn me on! I'm too young to die come on and turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on!)

Swaying their hips with the beat of the words sharply repeatedly while facing each other they snapped their fingers with their right hands, the limbs swinging in half circles, they stepped closer with each snap.

Zetsu shook his head, rolling his eyes and grinning. They weren't called best friends for nothing, that much was proven.

* * *

. . . . . . .

Walking out of the cheering crowd that went back to their own touch and grind dancing the quad sat back down at the bar.

"I'll have one more piña colada." the teen ordered with a smile, obviously happy with the adrenalin pumping in her veins.

"Make that a double with an extra saki." a deep voice grumbled from behind her, and a thick strong hand clamped down on her shoulder, nearly scaring the ever loving shit out of her.

Turning around she gasped at seeing a henge Kisame and Itachi standing there, flashing mischievous smirks and raised brows. The former had change his skin to a deep tan that matched his masculine features, eyes a deep brown, and hair an ebony black.

Itachi barely changed anything minus covering the stress lines on his face and combing all his hair into a neat ponytail to add to his suave suit. To say the least, they looked downright sexy.

With no words exchanged Kisame tossed his kitten over his broad shoulder and carried her to the other side of the room, where the crowd was less populated and the lighting was weaker, making them invisible to the others except Itachi who had followed with a lustful gleam in his dark eyes.

"She's gonna get raped." Olivia predicted.

"Not really. (She'll be willing so therefore it isn't rape.)" Zetsu corrected with Tobi nodding in agreement.

Elsewhere in the outskirts of the dance floor Lexy was sandwiched between the two somewhat horny men, her chest squashed against Itachi's over and over as he ground his hip into hers, much like Kisame, only except that his hands wandered over her body to make her gasp.

Slowly nudging her back without her knowledge they were successfully hidden in the shadows, and upon that moment Itachi had her jump up, wrapping her legs around his waist, knees hooking over the bulges of his pelvis.

Kisame supported her backside by gripping her waist, brushing his lips along the back of her neck. Itachi occupied her mouth by roughing kissing her, but the affectionate passion still came through as he dominated her.

When they broke away for air she shook her head and forcefully pushed them away, shocking them even more when she just passed out right there. Kisame cocked a brow.

"Lightweight." he muttered.

"Let's get back to the residence, Zetsu and the others have already left us it seems." spoke Itachi, noticing that the bar seats were empty.

* * *

. . . . .

They got home late, seeing as the girl had woken at one point and took an hour throwing up the alcoholic beverages, and Madara was not pleased.

"It is eleven at night! It's already past her bedtime!" he scolded the group.

"Since when were you our father? Is your age finally catching up to you?" Kisame chortled, infuriating the raven even more.

Stomping his foot he gave them a stern glare, pointing upstairs to their rooms.

"Bedtime, now!"


	6. Kitchen Encounter

Deidara was once again having a laughing fit, and the puppeteer sighed.

"What happened this time?" he muttered, fixing a wooden arm.

Deidara coughed to settle down a bit.

"It's Kisame again, un. But this time I SWEAR its the start of a true love, un!"

Sasori turned around in his seat bewildered. "Come again?"

. . . . . .

Once again the blonde was wandering about the base, headed to the kitchen for a small snack, but before he could enter the smell of homemade fruitcake wafted into his nostrils, making him sigh. Poking his head in the entrance he spotted Kisame and Lexy cooking together with determined fires in their eyes.

They were cooking the Christmas dinner that was coming up in a few days.

'Probably getting it out of the way so they can finish the remaining preparations.' thought the blonde, watching them cook.

Suddenly they both reached out to grab the same utensil, a whisk, and looked up to meet each others gaze. They stayed like that for a few moments before jerking their head to face a different direction, faces in bright flames as if embarrassed.

. . . . . . .

"Personally I found the little scene pretty cute, un." the bomber admitted, face splitting into a grin.

"Now we just have to see if the same happens with Lexy and Itachi." the redhead stated.

"Huh?"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed brat, Itachi has had his eyes on her for quite some time, and recently Lexy has started to act a bit, won't you say, comfortable around him. It's obvious they are falling for each other as well."

"It'll turn out to be just like Olivia, hmm. Two lovers." Deidara uttered, tilting his head.

The puppeteer nodded, smirking and turning around to continue working on his new puppet.


	7. Christmas Night Kiss

Olivia and Lexy both tossed garment after garment out of the drawers, searching for something not inappropriate, but still sexy for the holidays. Especially Lexy, considering none of Olivia's clothes were suitable for her adolescent appearance.

"Here!" shouted the teen, holding up a navy blue dress that reached mid thigh and fitted her body loosely with inch wide straps. There was a satin bow that tied elegantly around the waist. She held out her selection of shoes to go with it, black flats with straps to go around the calves. Olivia nodded in approval, holding up her own pick. A single strap red dress that brushed past her knees with a slit going up to mid thigh.

Lexy pictured her in Olympus due to the design and chortled.

"Hello Athena." she humored.

Olivia rolled her eyes and gave the girl a slap to the butt jokingly.

"It's Christmas Eve, act proper at least. Isn't your mom coming over as well? I've been dying to meet her."

Lexy gave the woman a sad smile.

"It'll be a blast when she comes. I miss her a lot." she whispered, gazing at the dress that was given to her by the woman in question.

Face changing to a look of understanding her best friend grabbed the girl by the arm and directed her to the bathroom.

"Let's get ready. Can't keep the boys waiting." she reminded, thinking back on how hungry men can get.

* * *

. . . . .

Kisame was dead set on taking the teen then and there, mouth agape as he looked up her legs hungrily, liking how the dress fitted her hips. Itachi was no better, having excused himself to the restroom momentarily.

She looked gorgeous.

"Keep it in your pants, sharky." she snickered, readjusting her glasses and pushing her curled hair over her ear to reveal her midnight sky designed hearing aid.

(AN: yes I have a hearing aid, I can't hear anything out of my right ear but partially in my left, so I wear a hearing aid, and all the clothes I am wearing in here exists as well. It's easier to use real things than made up sometimes ya know?)

"Loo Loo and Olivee look beautiful tonight!" Tobi exclaimed, eyes bright with a sparkling grin. Olivia had him remove the mask for courteous customs, as well as making them all dress nice.

Nice= dress shirts and slacks; Hidan's worst enemy.

He kept tugging at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably, whining a little. Kakuzu noticed this an leant in to whisper in his ear.

"Remember that good behavior equals good fucking."

The priest instantly brightened and straightened out his shirt with an innocent smile.

A knock was heard at the door and Lexy's heart soared in anticipation when she scrambled over to open it. The girl suddenly squealed, leaping out the door with open arms.

* * *

"Mommy!"

The brunette was squeezed tightly to a woman's chest, the embrace so heartwarming they almost cooed. Releasing the woman dressed in a brown dress decorated in tiny jade crystals, Lexy guided her inside with a beaming smile that they never saw before.

"Well I can see where she got the rack." Hidan muttered, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as he found it impossible to tear his amethyst eyes away from the overly large bust of the teen's mother.

"I missed you honey! How's my Loo Loo been?" Angela asked, hugging her daughter again.

(AN: Tobi wasn't the first to come up with that nickname xD. My mommy calls me that all the time as well as my Gramps.)

Giggling with a blush Lexy grinned brightly.

"Totally awesome. Wanna meet the guys?"

"Oh that would be absolutely wonderful." her mom replied with a tone of sass that somehow made them all chuckle or smile a bit.

She pulled her mom to Deidara first.

"This is Deidara. He is an awesome clay artist, though he tends to blow them up like fireworks." she muttered the last part.

"Angela Maree Osgoode. It's nice to meet another artist." Angela greeted, holding her hand out which the blonde hesitantly took in a firm shake, worried about the mouths on his palms.

* * *

The others were quick as well but kept it formal, however when Madara came up he lightly grabbed the mother's hand and bowed down to kiss the knuckles softly.

"Madara Uchiha, Lexy's adoptive uncle." he spoke politely.

"It's good to know my daughter has someone looking after her." Angela stated, nodding at him.

Kisame was nervous as hell, and it was overly apparent from the sweat running down the back of his neck when the slightly overweight woman was eagerly dragged to him by his second object of affection.

"Special skin, special hair, special eyes. My, you're a very special man!" she exclaimed with a cheerful laugh, shaking his hand before he could say anything.

Itachi calmly approached her and greeted Angela the same way as the elder did.

"I've been wanting to meet you, it's a pleasure. Itachi Uchiha." he spoke with a small smile.

"So you're my little girl's boyfriend?" she asked with a raised brow.

He tensed, glancing at Lexy who gave him a sheepish grin and backed away shyly.

"Yes, and I have made sure to treat her with the utmost care a young woman deserves." he answered smoothly.

The woman nodded in approval before looking at Olivia, who had walked up to her a minute ago. Grabbing both her hands she shook them lightly, giving off a warm aura that surprised the petite woman.

* * *

"You're Olivia right? Lexy has told me a lot about you over the phone."

(AN: more like bragged.)

Olivia happily accepted the hug, careful not to get smothered by her bust.

When Angela broke the embrace she smiled sadly to Lexy.

"Sorry honey, I can't stay much longer. I have a full schedule and have to get up early in the morning."

"Bye Angie! Tobi enjoyed meeting you!" Tobi exclaimed, waving his hands widely as a farewell before the busty woman left.

Lexy sighed.

"Even though it was for a short while, I'm really happy that she came to visit."

Olivia patted her back.

"Don't worry, we like your mom. She's nice." she assured her.

"Now for the good stuff." said Kisame, bringing out some Fruitcake and an assortment of foods he and the brunette worked hard on making.

* * *

. . . . . . .

Lexy had wandered away from the noisy group and into the decorated hallways, appreciating the colorful lights that reminded her of Kakuzu's eyes. Snickering at the thought, she took a turn and opened the sliding glass door that led to the balcony Sasori had built for her so she could enjoy the view outside and for when she wanted some fresh air. She needed both at the moment.

Leaning her elbows against the dogwood rails she sighed heavily, closing her eyes as the winter breeze danced with her hair which was loosened from its wavy curls during her earlier exploration. Olivia had worked hard on fixing her hair for her but it just felt too uncomfortable.

"A bit cold to be out here in only a dress, kitten." Kisame spoke from behind.

Turning around to face him Lexy snorted in laughter at the Jester hat he was wearing. Giving her an unamused look he took the hat off and tossed it over the rails, it's bells jingling almost silently when it hit the ground.

"So much for making it romantic." he muttered, damning Tobi for making him wear the stupid thing.

"Making what romantic?" she inquired, tilting her head, curious as to what he had in mind.

Smirking, the shark man pulled out a forbidden object from behind, and the teen gasped with a blush.

Stepping closer to her while dangling the mistletoe above her teasingly he didn't smirk like she expected him to, instead he leant down and looked at her in the eyes with a soft, yet heated expression. Lexy found herself drawn in by an invisible force as he slowly lifted her chin with a curled finger up to meet his gaze even more.

Closing her eyes, with him doing the same while he tilted his head, their lips met gently in a single kiss, moulding together completely. When they pulled away after several minutes the brunette gave him a pleading expression, her heart thudding erratically.

"One more." she murmured so quite he almost didn't hear.

He kissed her again, a bit longer than the first, and more heartfelt. Breaking it again she was breathing slightly quicker.

"One more." she demanded.

Again their lips connected passionately, and Kisame dropped the mistletoe so he could weave his free hand through her soft brown hair, the one holding her chin going around her waist to pull her closer whilst she wrapped around his strong neck.

* * *

. . . . . . .

Olivia looked around for the brunette after noticing she was nowhere in sight in the room where everyone was socializing, neither was Kisame.

Itachi had vanished soon after and she began to get a good idea as to what was going on now, but she was still worried. Stating the fact to Madara the elder nearly went into a rage, and it took countless attempts of convincing from Olivia to make him calm down.

"I wonder where Itachi went though." she pondered aloud, her head snapping to the left where the buffet table was after hearing a crash, followed by a string of curses from her silver haired lover.

* * *

. . . . . . .

"Kisame." Itachi spoke, giving his lover a stern look when the brute abruptly broke away from the steadily evolving kiss.

Groaning in annoyance the behemoth looked away guiltily, whereas the raven merely stepped up to the couple, pulling out his own mistletoe.

"My turn." he said with a smirk aimed at the flustered teenager and he closed in to claim her mouth in a fiery kiss to which Kisame made a sound of protest with shocked eyes.

"B-but, I wasn't done yet!"

Lexy didn't seem to complain one bit for she was tangling her fingers inside his silken locks and hungrily meeting his tongue as his hands wandered her clothed body, slipping from her neck, down her back, and finally her hips to pull them against his own. The girl moaned into his mouth, defeated in the battle of dominance and he explored her sweet mouth wildly.

Kisame threw his hands in the air in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"At least let me have my moment with her!" he begged with a pout, and they finally parted for air, a string of saliva forming between their gasping mouths.

Itachi stepped back, gesturing for his lover to go on and the blue skinned man wasted no second to gather her into his arms, her feet dangling from the floor by several inches and her chest squashed against his. Immediately submitting to his demanding hot muscle she hooked her legs around his waist, hugging her arms to his neck again.

When they once again pulled apart for air he leaned his face to her ear and hissed hotly, "You're ours, kitten."


	8. Merry Christmas! It's Jashinmas!

Lexy groaned quietly, closing her thighs around the hand that was caressing her still wet folds, making it stop and she groggily opened her eyes to see Kisame smirking at her. The girl trailed her eyes over the mass of hunky flesh known as his chest, inwardly proud of herself when she spotted the reddish purple bite marks marring the skin there.

"G'morning, Kitten." he greeted, wiggling his fingers with little effort to slip inside her entrance, and he snickered at the small mewl she gave out.

"Where's 'Tachi?" she mumbled, stifling a yawn which turned to a moan when he pinched the bundle of nerves.

"Shower." he answered, kissing her neck.

Murmuring in content she lightly pushed him off.

"We should head downstairs, it's Christmas morning." she reminded him.

. . . . . . .

* * *

Kisame came downstairs in nothing but boxers, carrying the the girl like an infant who was all wrapped up in the cozy blanket stolen from the bed. Olivia and Tobi cooed at the adorable scene. Kisame growled in warning for them to not disturb her, and he was enjoying himself quite a lot at the moment, having coaxed the brunette back to sleep so he could wrap her up in the sheet like a newborn.

Approaching the couch with a fatherly smile that had Madara seething in envy the shark man suddenly gripped one free end of the comforter and yanked it, causing the girl to be tossed out of the sheet with a snap. Shrieking at the rude awakening and landing on the sofa Lexy glared at him with grouchy eyes.

Hidan chose this moment to look the girl who obviously didn't know she was naked up and down with a low whistle.

"Fuck Kisame, you really did a number on her last night, seriously."

Giving the priest a confused look Lexy looked down at herself screamed, snatching an oversized couch cushion and hugging it to cover herself.

"Where the hell are my clothes?!" she demanded, glaring heatedly at the brute who shrugged.

"You never put them on. I tricked you into falling asleep before you could." he answered her.

A low groan could be heard from the 'Christmas Tree' and everyone turned their attention the disguised plant.

"Huh? (Where the hell are we?) Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Because you look good in colorful lights and ornaments while having a hangover." Itachi answered, entering the room smelling fresh and clean from his shower, with his hair still wet.

* * *

Zetsu looked at himself and shouted it anger.

"Madara! (It was you I know it!)" he exclaimed, pointing a rude finger at the elder who simply smiled.

"Now that everyone is here and awake, though one of them isn't properly dressed, let's bring out the Christmas presents." said Olivia.

"Jashinmas." Hidan corrected with a slight growl.

Tobi ran off to come back in with a Santa hat on and a giant red bag bulging with rectangular shaped objects. Didn't look very light either.

"Tobi will pass them out!" he spoke enthusiastically, carefully pulling out the presents that were color coded to show who's was who's.

Lexy blushed when everyone ushered her to open hers first, being passed ten differently sized and shaped packages covered in black and navy striped wrapping paper.

"You guys are too sweet." she muttered, looking down to hide the dark red stain on her cheeks, then smiling when her uncle handed her a purple robe.

Quickly putting it on she grabbed the first box, and searched for the address tag, but only came up with a dollar sign. Giving a certain miser a knowing look she carefully and neatly tore off the tape keeping the paper together and unfolded it.

It was a plain cardboard box with a strip of paper taped to it reading; Don't let Madara see.

Overly curious as to what he could've possibly gotten her that would piss off her protective uncle she slowly opened the lid, and slapped it shut the second she peeked inside, covering her nose to stop the bleeding.

* * *

"T-thanks Kakuzu." she spoke as politely as she could, setting the box beside her on the couch.

Next was Hidan, and his was wrapped up very messily, she had to tear the paper off. It was long, slightly taller than herself, and seemed to weigh just right for some reason. With a squeal she held up the boe, a wooden staff used for melee fighting.

Something else came out of the paper and landed on her lap. Picking up the packet her face turned red. Six dozen condoms. Of course he wouldn't leave her off without getting her something related to sex.

Setting those items aside after giving the priest and awkward hug she plucked the next gift. It was from Olivia. Biting her lip to keep from squealing in excitement she swiftly tore it open, pulling out a set of matching colored sport bras and boy shorts, made to fit her body perfectly.

Giving her best friend a bright smile they both rose to give one another tight hugs.

"Thank you so much Olivia. They're perfect." the brunette whispered.

"It's to show that I'll always love you and will never leave you." Olivia whispered back, releasing the girl so that she could continue opening her presents.

Next was Zetsu; a black rose.

Smelling it lightly she gave the bipolar man a smile and proceeded to the gift from Sasori.

A carving of her dancing in her "Boobilicious" panties. She stared at it for a moment before poking it.

* * *

"It looks so real." she mumbled, turning it to observe the wooden statue from all angles.

"She knows how to appreciate true art." Sasori chuckled, glad that she liked his gift.

Setting the carving down carefully Lexy spared it another once over before picking up an unnamed DVD case that fell out with a questioning look.

"You can watch it later. It contains animated movies of your stories." the redhead explained, smirking at the crazy grin she gave him.

The next was from Itachi and was an inch thick, rectangularly shaped. It was a duplicate of the book of poems he always read to her for bedtime.

"So that you won't have trouble sleeping when your Christmas break is over." Itachi explained in a somewhat sad tone, smiling bitterly when she gave him a watery smile.

Kissing the book she set it with the rest of the presents, grabbing another wrapped box that was from Madara. Looking at her uncle who gave her a thumbs up she unwrapped it, pulling out a large black shirt with white bold letters saying; Deny All. Admit Nothing. Blame Somebody Else.

Snickering at the message she folded it back up and placed with the rest.

"Thanks uncle Maddy."

"Anything for my baby girl." he replied in a loving fatherly tone, not at all bothered by the weird stares he was getting from everyone else.

Picking up the one from Deidara she hesitantly opened it, but sighed in relief at seeing that it was a stack of three new sketch pads and a box of graphite pencils.

* * *

"Thanks Dei, I've been needing more since I ran out last month."

"No problem, un."

Finally she came to the last one; Kisame's. Heart thudding like crazy she lifted the lightweight box that fit into the palm of her hand, and untied the satin ribbon wrapped around it. The box opened on its own to reveal a beautiful black flower inside, with tiny Jet stones decorating the inside and the petals of the softest silk imagined.

It was a flower pin, specially customized for her, and only her.

Sniffing while wiping away a tear she ran over to hug the shark man.

"It's beautiful Kisame. Thank you."

He said nothing as he tilted her chin up to swipe her bangs to the side and pinned it there with the flower. Giving a gentle smile at how bright her round-ish face looked without her hair covering half of it he kissed her now visible forehead lovingly.

"Anything for my kitten." he uttered softly.

"Ah, I forgot one last thing." uttered Zetsu, rummaging his pockets for a small packet. Unknown to them it was full of powder that to be ingested after dissolved in a drink, and something Sasori had thought to have destroyed all of its remains.

Handing the packet to the girl he whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Don't tell Sasori, (It's the Uke powder.)"

Giving him a baffled expression she then giggled like crazy and put it with the rest of her gifts, excited to see what everyone got each other.

Olivia got a dozen pairs of laced thongs from Hidan; no surprise there. He actually got everyone thongs. Got a plush doll version of Kakuzu from the miser, who glanced at the teen as a thanks. The woman nearly had a heart attack from the gift that was from Sasori.

Shakily holding the sketch up to her face with wide, disbelieving eyes and twitching eyebrows, her mouth fell agape, and her lovers took a peek before scolding the puppeteer. It was of the night when Lexy had snuck in the residence, screwing the crap out of her with the vibrating rigged dildo.

"Whatcha get Olivia?" Lexy asked, looking worriedly at her friend when the blonde tossed the sketch behind her with a crazy, nervous twitchy grin.

"N-nothing!"

The next one, at least Deidara had some sense unlike his lover, for once that is, was a video of all the warm, family moments she could remember.

"Thanks Dei, I'll watch it later in my room."

The bomber waved it off.

"Don't thank me till you've watched it, hmm."

Gift after gift was opened. Kisame received a shockingly familiar outfit from Itachi; white baggy pants with a waistband and matching golden wrist clasps. He sent his lover a smirk.

* * *

"Your wish is my command, lover."

Apparently the raven had the same inspiration for Madara's gift, and convinced everyone else to buy the same thing; Exquisite fur robes and fake golden crowns.

"Ha. Ha." grumbled the elder, mildly displeased with the robe Tobi had picked out. The damn thing had orange lollipops all over it.

After the last gift was opened, Hidan receiving a Black Knife from Sasori, it was then everyone realized that Lexy didn't get anyone presents.

"What's the big idea, un?!" exclaimed Deidara, looking irritated.

"Hold your horses, geez!" barked the brunette, leaving the room to come back in with a giant, thin square almost as big as her.

"I MADE a gift for everyone." she explained, grunting as she placed the gift upright against the wall and backed away, gesturing to it.

"Go on, open it." she uttered, frantically jumping backwards to avoid getting trampled over by curious and eager Christmas/Jashinmas celebrators.

After a series of 'rip!'s and 'shhhhp!'s identical gasps were heard, and Lexy was smothered in an all to loving group hug. It was a giant family portrait drawing of everyone made by herself.

At the very bottom Zetsu's head was morphed from the ground, his leafy appendages spread wide open to show a giant grin, Tobi right above him, with Olivia's head propped up on her elbows on top of Tobi's head, a cute smile and blush adorning her face.

* * *

Above the petite woman was Madara, almost in a similar pose as Olivia except that one of his arms was casually laid out in front, and he was giving an annoyed glare to Itachi, a vein visible on his temple. Sitting on her knees on top of Madara was Lexy, who was leaning over to steal a kiss from Kisame.

On either of Zetsu's flytrap leaves was Hidan and Kakuzu, both apparently having the rottenest luck. Kakuzu was apparently using all his might to not yell at Kisame who was sitting on his head by the knees, but a foot getting loose to poke the miser in the eye.

Hidan was struggling not to fall, hand flailing about as he tried to keep a balanced hold on Zetsu's green appendage whilst having his face rudely and purposely stomped on by Deidara, who appeared to be having the time of his life by pretending he was flying.

The other foot that was being smashed into the Jashinist's cheek belonging to Itachi who was not only using the support of pulling Madara's hair, but was using his other hand to reach up like a begging child for Lexy.

"Hey, where am I at?" inquired Sasori, brows furrowing until Lexy calmly pointed to the bottom right corner showing a miniature version of the puppeteer looking up at the group in disbelief, a sweatdrop falling. The redhead snickered.

"Cute." he uttered, rejoining the group hug, from within Kisame was secretly fondling the teen.

When everyone released, startled from hearing an abrupt moan, Kisame took the chance and tackled the girl to the girl, not giving her a chance and devouring her mouth like his life depended on it.

* * *

Olivia spared a worried glance to Madara, who was surely going to murder the shark, but instead got the opposite reaction. The raven just todo nonchalantly, appearing to not be bothered at all. As if reading her mind the elder murmured with a sigh.

"I had come to terms that by this point I cannot prevent his advances on my daugh- niece." he barely stopped himself from saying something that he wished to say, but couldn't.

Olivia caught the mid cut in the sentence, but shrugged it off to either join the little smut fest starting on the floor, or help Zetsu out of his Christmas Tree costume so that both of then could join in.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

'CRASH!' "It's fucking Jashinmas!"

Madara: *pinches bridge of his nose* Didn't we already have this discussion?

Lexy: *Nods* And you're ruining the credits!

Hidan: But there are no fucking credits!

Lexy: *stands there in silence, entering teenager processing mode* ...oh.

**lemon in next chapter and will be end of story :-:**


	9. Here Baby

_**Princess Shadowfiend apologizes for the LONG update for this but here it is at last LOL**_

* * *

Snickering like it was the end of the world Lexy tiptoed across the corridors, carefully balancing the freshly cooked dishes in her hands.

She was SO going to thank Zetsu for his Christmas gift.

Approaching her lovers' room she lightly kicked the door, the soft tap eventually answered by a muffled reply of "Coming!". The door opened to reveal Kisame, who smiled warmly to her, the smile turning to a full blown grin upon seeing the plates of steaming food on her hands.

"Made you and 'Teasel a late dinner." she stated, entering the room to see Itachi sitting on the bed, hair a bit tousled and face slightly flushed, but he was reading a book with a nonchalant expression as if it was nothing. She must've interrupted something.

Stepping onto the mattress by her knees she handed him the plate of dango, turning to hand the other; which held a hearty amount of tuna casserole; one of her favorites dishes to cook, and one of his favorites cooked by her.

"Thanks kitten." he uttered, leaning down plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

Inwardly she cackled with glee, especially when Itachi began to vigorously gobble up stick after stick of the fruity treat. 'Olivia told me that he wouldn't fall for it when she planned on using it, yet look at this.' she mused, smiling as they both ate in slow, yet large bites.

Finishing the last bits of food by scraping them into his mouth Kisame let out a complimenting belch. "Thanks Kitten." he said again, this time giving her a deep kiss on the lips.

"That was a good dinner, Lexy. I appreciate it." Itachi uttered politely, the sincerity making her blush somewhat.

"I only felt like doing something for you, nothing big." she beamed, failing to hide the effect their compliments had on her.

* * *

'Zetsu said it would take a couple minutes for the drug to digest and enter their blood stream, and afterwards making its way to their brain systems. Once it hits the brain, the effects of the drug will be immediate, however just before that, they know what's going on.' she recited word after word of what the bipolar man had told her about the drug.

'Now just to wait.'

"Did I interrupt 'something' when I came in?" she inquired, remembering her Weasel's flustered appearance earlier. Both men scratched their heads while smiling shyly.

"Want to join in?" Kisame teased, giving the teen a heated look. "Nah, as much as I'd like to I'm not in the mood right now." she smoothly lied.

Itachi was about to say something until he abruptly stiffened, glaring at the brunette with twitching eyebrows. "What did you d-" and he went silent, staring blankly at nothing.

Kisame noticed his lover's odd behavior before he felt it as well. "Kitten." he growled in warning. "You didn't dare-"

The girl grinned when he abruptly went silent as well, in a similar state as Itachi. "Oh I did baby."

"Mummy?" She nearly squealed in delight. 'IT WORKED!'

Turning to the raven she smiled. "Yes 'Tachi?"

"Thirsty." he blurted, soon his pouting face joined by Kisame's as they crawled towards her.

'But they just ate! Oh~...' she mentally smacked herself.

* * *

"You want your 'pacifiers'?" she inquired, and her drugged lovers nodded.

'Zetsu did say something about having altered the drug a bit, like their "male instincts" still being intact.' she recalled, lifting her shirt.

Undoing the clasp to her bra she slipped off the garment, taking notice of the hungry looks they had. A look she knew all too well.

'So it's a horny baby drug' she clarified. 'Well, I just saw everything.'

Both nipples were quickly latched onto by their hot, moist mouths, sloppily sucking them as an infant would. Moaning softly she hissed when Kisame accidentally nipped the perked bud.

"Easy Kisa." she warned, biting her lip when he ran his tongue over the wound in apology.

Whimpering at the heat that was beginning to pool inside the pit of her stomach she lost the strength in her arms which held her up and fell back, landing on the mattress whilst her lovers selfishly continued to abuse the swollen nubs.

A hand suddenly wandered to somewhere of intimacy, startling the teen to look down and see Itachi looking at her with innocent eyes and pouty lips.

"Mummy, 'Tachi feels hot." he whined.

Struggling not to snort at how wrong that sounded, in a shameless, humorous way of course, Lexy patted his head. "Just do what you feel is right, my little 'Teasel."

And he did by continuing to rub her womanhood through the sturdy cloth of her jeans. "That feels good 'Teasel." she groaned, wiggling lightly.

* * *

The heated contact was disrupted when Kisame, sending Itachi a jealous look, shoved his own hand inside her knickers and boy shorts altogether, fingers pressing against the jewel at the top, causing the brunette to let out a small cry.

"Kisa wants to make mommy feel good too." he whined, running his fingers in circles around the jewel.

Suddenly, like a switch was flicked, they stopped. The cease of fondling worrying the teen she looked down again to see her lovers glaring at her, yet at the same time giving her identical wicked grins that scared her to know end.

"Funny to wake up with you squirming under us, Kitten." Kisame chortled.

Lexy whimpered, bottom lip quivering at what they would do to her as a punishment, but instead of being reprimanded, they did the opposite.

Both of their faces went from scary ass creepers to sweet and loving with small smiles to boot. Baffled from the unexpected change in behavior the brunette immediately complied when Kisame leant down to kiss her passionately while Itachi spread feather light pecks all over her chest, stomach, and finally teasing the hem of her pants as he slowly lowered them.

"Lovedoves~" she murmured sweetly, yet voice filled with desire. It was her nickname for them when she needed both.

Chuckling at how easily she fell under their arousing touches Kisame moved the hand that was still inside her elastic briefs and gliding a single digit inside her slick entrance with ease.

Wriggling the finger about Kisame then inserted another, gently pushing the appendages in and out, gradually accelerating but slowing down whenever she begged for him to go faster just to see her squirm her small frame cutely.

* * *

Lexy wasn't exactly used to the gentle treatment, so it peeved her somewhat, yet at the same time enjoyed it. It was antagonizing, having to bear with the drawn out teasing, it made her feel helpless and completely submitting to them, unable to do anything but writhe and make cute sounds that were much softer than the wild, unkept ones that she made during the rough copulation she usually preferred.

Itachi's tongue slithered out from its cave, flicking its tip against the bundle of nerves above her heat's tunnel, pulling away to blow cold air on it. Lexy shrieked, body jolting, to which Kisame held down with one hand, pulling the other out of her womanhood to allow his lover's tongue entry of the moist orifice.

It was blissful torture that she strangely didn't want to end, but it was driving her mad. "Please, just fuck me already!" she pleaded, whimpering with a tear falling down her cheek, which was licked away by Kisame.

Hearing the telltale 'zip' of their trousers she mentally thanks all the gods for allowing the torture to end, but boy, was she wrong. Lying down on her blue lover, cheek resting against his rock hard pectoral plates, the girl gasped when the raven's hot, slick tongue licked and teased her anal entrance, poking in only slightly before pulling back out to traces circles around the puckered hole.

By now her breaths were nothing but short and rushed gasps, her form, blanketed by a sheen of sweat, that twitched every time Itachi let his hot breath fan over saliva coated entrance.

* * *

"Please~." she croaked, a string of spit dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

Gently, she was lifted from Kisame's chest so that she could lean against Itachi, allowing both men to position themselves at her prepared orifices, entering with swift, deep thrusts that had her straining her vocals as they struck her inner sanctums deeply.

Bouncing from the pistons of their shafts the teen clung to them for dear life, feeling her climax approaching dangerously fast. Nails scraping crimson lines across Kisame's back the brute hissed in pleasure as her tight walls began to squeeze their girths, almost as if milking them.

Thrusting in once more they both released, grunting before taking deep breaths and gently collapsing on the bed with the girl trapped between them.

Yawning quietly Itachi mumbled, "We need to be gentle with her more often." His behemoth of a lover nodded in agreement, "It's irresistible to see her begging like that. I'm still sore that she used that drug on us."

"Yeah..." Itachi's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, how did she get a hold of that drug in the first place? Sasori personally confiscated all the contents."

Kisame shrugged, not really caring, and nuzzled the sleeping teen's neck tiredly. "We'll just ask Sasori tomorrow, I'm tired."


End file.
